


Arena of Lust

by Kotu2020



Series: Trails of Ethernios Chronicles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Edging, Fantasy, Fighting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Submission, Threesome, bottom hyunjin, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: A special New Years gift for my readers! Surprise!
Relationships: Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Series: Trails of Ethernios Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I wish you all an amazing New Year. I hope this year is far greater than the last. So, to start the year. I'll bestow yall a gift!

Hyunjin felt like he was being watched, as he swung his sword at the dummy, he clenched his other hand in a fiery blaze, expanding in his palm, circling into an orb of fire. Opening and shooting it at the dummy, exploding into a blaze, burning the dummy. Hyunjin pants as he watches the straw-filled object is set ablaze. He winces at the slightly painful sensation on his palm. 

Looking down he notices his palm is slightly scorched, he sheathes his sword and holds his hand with his own, wincing slightly at the contact. He closes his eyes and breaths in, holding it. His hand glows a bright blue, he feels the calming liquid seep into his burns, he exhales and the burns heal.

He sighs heavily, slightly tired by all the exertion he put himself through. As he straightens up, feeling the glare into him. He looks towards them, seeing those two staring at him, San and Juyeon. Warriors from neighboring rival kingdoms. He knows they are here for the tournament. He wished he didn’t have to participate, but Master Bang asked him to personally duel the finalist. 

It’s been 20 years since the 4th generation kingdoms joined forces. Master Bang became the ruler of the stray kingdom last year after his father’s death. The day after his coronation, he announced that in the following year he would hold a tournament for all the kingdoms. The winner will receive their wish granted. 

Last week the tournament started. Multiple competitors fought, many rounds were held, but now two finalists were chosen, after yesterday's 5 man battle royale. 

Hyunjin met the two finalists the first day they came. He thought they were odd, but they were remarkable.

San was a tall black-haired vanguard, wearing far too little to be protective. Wearing a black-less leather tunic and pants, and steel-toed boots. Wielding a Warhammer as dark as night with carves filled with red giving it lava-like design, with a wolf emblem the side of the hammer’s core. He is comparable to a beast. His strikes were strong and fast, but they were too aggressive and heavy. Hyunjin sensed the red aura around his body, a fiery spirit with a deadly force. The aura around his arms turned to a crimson red and with black lighting wrapped around it when he strikes. As explosive and destructive as a volcano.

Juyeon is the opposite. A man dressed in white. His armor heavier, steel plates cover his chest, thighs, legs, gloves, and boots. He wears a white satin underneath the silver tinted armor. He wields a great sword, clear as ice with a snow-white hilt, a tiger stitched into his pommel. He is a silent man. Far more calculated than the former. His strikes are powerful and quick. His swings are almost invisible. Sometimes Hyunjin couldn't tell when he swung the damn thing. He radiates a blue aura. Makes sense with his color scheme. An aura is as cold as the winter of his gear. His strikes are deadly and fast like an avalanche.

They were different and powerful. An equal match to one another. They fought hard and earned their place. When Hyunjin saw their first matches he was shocked. They both took out their opponent in one shot. San in a single downburst broke through their shield and in a fiery explosion took them out like a light. Juyeon waited for his opponent to strike first before piercing through their armor and freezing them completely. 

Hyunjin studied them more and more, each round he saw more of their tricks but all he could sense was a wall, the two were clearly holding back up until the battle royale. Though, they were still not showing their true power. Hyunjin sensed that they were fighting hard, much harder in fact. 

The other three opponents were Yeonjun, a pink-haired playful trickster, Ryunjin an elegant sorceress, and Yedam talented marksmen. They were powerful. Yeonjun was mysterious and unpredictable. He was faster than all of them but reckless. Ryunjin was strong, her attacks were far and wide, covering the stage but leaving her open. Yedam was the hardest to defeat. He was always on the move and shot a volley of arrows every second, his accuracy dangerous and he was quick, though he lacked wit and lost it when faced with two enemies. 

Juyeon and San fought Yeonjun and Ryunjin respectfully. Winning but not coming out unscathed. Yedam was hidden for the most part striking when the opportunity showed itself. He figured he could wait it out, but when San came out of nowhere. He fought hard. Unknowingly stepping into Juyeon’s trap and swiftly taken out. 

Juyeon and San then faced each other. Both with a lot of injuries. Cuts and bruises, burns, and static. They exchanged hit after hit. Hyunjin could see then that they both were holding back. On each strike, each blow was filled with an untapped power they both were hiding. 

It was a draw, the timing went off and both still stood strong, panting and exhausted but standing. The crowd cheered. San fire and lighting filled crushing blows and Juyeon icy swift slashes were equals. They advanced to the final challenge. That challenge was Master Bang’s personal advisor Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was a spellsword. A long-haired blonde. Donning rich silks and lace, his robe a vibrant red with a lotus embroidery around the ends of the hem and arms and a phoenix embroidered into his back all in golden cloth. His pants were pure white, a red phoenix on the outside creeping up the thigh, and finally red slippers. His gear is light and breezy. Though it is enchanted. The pink glow when struck gives away the magical properties, all thanks to their court wizard Seungmin.

Hyujin wields a katana on his right, sharp and thin, swift and deadly. The blade is made from a meteor and the hilt is light and tinted gold, a phoenix rising from a lotus etched into the end. His left is reserved for his spells. Hyunjin was a master in the arcane. He breathed the magic around him. The elements seep into his skin, using the arcane abilities to rip reality. He could have easily been the court wizard, hell he could have been the grandmaster of the mages guilds, but he chose a different path.

He loved the sword as much as he did his spells. He loved the way he could dance in battle. Though he was rarely allowed to fight, and he didn’t want to. He may have liked the art of battle but hated the bloodshed. Though he studied it well, going to all the tournaments and clashes. Studying every move from every kingdom. Though he knows the moves and uses them to refine his own skills. The true power behind his style is the art of dance.

He loved to dance, when he was younger he didn't care for it, preferring the arcane to any physical activity but, he saw it, the passion. The dancer was a young lady. She was graceful and elegant, but sharp and swift. Her dance had emotions both light and dark. He loved every second.

Soon he used to dance with his spells. Creating new ways to use his arcane knowledge. He found out how to move and cast at the same time. By allowing the magic to freely flow in his body and catching excess magic in the air through each step of his beat. He unlocked a method to intertwine the magic around him into his very soul. Letting it flow free with each rhythmic move.  
Hyunjin was a rare gem. His strikes were the same. Elegant and graceful, free and rhythmic. Through his extensive knowledge and the flowing persona, he can make quick and sudden moves. But, he lacks force and strength behind his attacks. He doesn’t like to shed blood. His hesitance will be his undoing.

San and Juyeon saw him the first day. They were ensnared with the beauty they saw. They sensed it before they saw it. The overpowering aura, Hyunjin’s was a mixture of many colors, no doubt due to his connection with the elements.

Later in their matches, they will see someone, Ryunjin, having a similar vibrant aura, Though a golden light seems to always follow Hyunjin’s. 

The duo shared a look and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They formulated a plan, one that will shock the kingdoms but Master Bang did say he would grant the winner their wish. Their wish just so happens to be a certain golden boy.

The two retreated to their rooms, knowing well that they were in agreement. By the end of it, Hyunjin will be theirs.

Today is the day, the grand finale. A three-way free for all. The perfect end to a week-long tournament. The two finalists will face off against the first spellsword Hyunjin. All the kingdoms know the skill and power he has. 

They know that he is the stray kingdom’s powerhouse. Though the other 6 are incredibly strong. None holds a candle to the mastery Hyunjin has taught himself. The others were trained by elites but Hyunjin has a unique style that no one is able to replicate even the slightest. 

Everyone has seen the raw strength and force that San is. A man with brutish attacks and explosive ends. A beast in a human’s body. Many speculate that he could even be a werewolf.  
Then the silent Juyeon, a man of poise and calculation. He strikes his way through his enemies with swift moves and devastating blows. His ice freezing them and defending him. 

The crowd cheer as they see the three enter the arena. The stage is a flat circular foundation of the strongest rock and ore. The minerals are tightly packed and strong, able to withstand a meteor. 

Once in positions, Master Bang comes out into the view of the crowd. “Welcome all from the united 4th gen kingdoms, I like to thank all of you for coming and participating in the tournament, I wish for all of us to get along and have fun with our vastly different skills and styles, I hope that we could all be united forevermore, now it’s time for the last event, the two finalists will face off against my own advisor Hyunjin, the winner will have his wish granted, may you all rise like a phoenix,” He shouts out into the colosseum, returning to his seat.

The trio on the stage get into their positions, they wait for the bells to ring and announce the beginning of the final match, the audience cheer loudly as they hear the beeps. The trio waits with bated breath. Their auras strengthen and brighten. Even the lowest of magical beings can see if not feel it. 

Sweat drops from each of the contestants, as they glance at one another, though the duo on the other side of Hyunjin seems to gaze longer at him. The beeps of the alarm continue counting down, the Faye controlling it booms each second like a bass.

They wait for the queue, each of them having a hand on their weapons. Changing into their stances. Juyeon with his sword out in front of him, his other hand below it in his palm clawed upward, his legs spread apart, his back leg loses while the front is a solid bent weight.

San has his Warhammer above his shoulder, two hands on the pole, one close to the blunt end and the other halfway down, his leg spread and solid on his toes and bent kneed towards his enemies. 

Hyunjin is bent lower, his sword outstretched in front of him, while his other hand is close to his chest, his knees bent and feet light. Ready to dodge any first hit.

The beeps get louder as the counting continues. Each of them ready for it, ready to win. This time Hyunjin sees it, both Juyeon and San lock eyes with him. He doesn’t know who to look at. He gulps at their intimidating stares. It can't be, he thought. They wouldn’t, would they? The grip tightens on the hilt. Then it happens, the roar. The battle has begun.

As expected, San charges first, he powers up his Warhammer, the carves breathing fire as he lunges at Hyunjin, Who dodges the blast, the floor exploding where he stood. Though he narrowly dodges Juyeon’s jab, using a fire explosion to propel himself away. 

Instead of fighting each other, they turn their sights to Hyunjin only. Causing the elegant man to gulp. San dashes forward, his Warhammer is below him, Hyunjin anticipates the uppercut, but before he could jump away he is frozen to the ground. Briefly looking at Juyeon so stabbed his sword to the ground to send an icy field to freeze his ankles. Hyunjin resorts to shielding himself by encasing his sword in a tempest and guarding himself against the blow, the circling water barely shields him from the blast, once their weapons meet. Luckily it melted the ice away. Hyunjin swiftly kicks San away and dashes to Juyeon.

He needs to be fast and hit him from multiple angles, the man can defend any upfront assault. He clenches his hand, outstretching his pointer and middle finger. Feeling the heat rise and the electricity flow. He dashes corner to corner, sending bolts at Juyeon. Getting closer with each shock. He hears heavy footsteps behind him and smirks. 

He stops in front of Juyeon mere inches from the paladin’s range. He lifts his clenched hand to the sky and feels the vibration in the air, breathing in he feels the current than the shock. Quickly he allows the electricity flow in his body, moving and twisting a path until. He jumps, When San charges forward, his footsteps too heavy to stop, Juyeon quickly guards himself against the upcoming bombardment, freezing the air in front of his sword for protection. The blast comes and that is when Hyunjin sends the surge of lightning at them, directly at the blast zone. A shockwave sent all three of them away as the area burst into an array of frost, lighting, and fire.  
Smoke blinding the stage temporarily, the audience gasps. The smoke clears and they see all three with a hand on their knees panting. They cheer, the fight continues.

San looks at Juyeon and once he meets the stare, they nod. Smirking at Hyunjin who is still recovering. He underestimated the blast and he was sent flying. He landed badly, causing his ankle to twist. It will be hard for him.

Juyeon switches his stance, this time the sword is clutched with both hands at his hip, his body leans forward, knees bent towards Hyunjin. San heavy steps are noticed as he makes his way adjacent to Hyunjin leaving the injured man trapped. He has his war hammer above him again, meaning that Hyunjin won't be able to jump. 

He doesn’t know what to do, the two are teaming up against him, and try as he might, he knows he can’t beat both. Yedam tried and was swiftly taken out. He shakes his head and clears his head. Sheathing his katana surprises the two. Curious as to what Hyunjin will do. 

Hyunjin brings his hands close to his chest, he feels the magic flow into his very core. Extending his pointer and middle finger on both hands he lays them on top of his chest feeling the magic flow out of his core and into his fingertips. A glow appeared on it. San and Juyeon smirk, not attacking as both are curious as to what the man will do. 

Hyunjin guides his hand, first in a circular motion around his body and then twists his hip, the flow of magic following. He opens his eyes and locks his eyes with Juyeon. This time Juyeon lunges forward. Encasing his sword in frost. Hyunjin extends the magic into his palm and grabs the hilt of his katana.

San charges his war hammer with his fire and lighting. Ready to smash it into Hyunjin’s sword. Juyeon freezes the floor below him to speed him up as he gets ready to jab. As he extends his sword out, the frost circulating the tip of the blade, the frost surrounding him. San smashes the ground in front of him, sending a shockwave of volcanic fury in front of him, as Juyeon plunges the power of a blizzard into Hyunjin. He unsheathes his katana and slices the air in an array of pure magic. 

A blast like no other is created. The frost, fire, and lighting a devastating combination of destruction elements against the surge of pure magic proves to be an incredible combination. The blast sent shockwaves and elements out against them. Unfortunately, the combined attack is too much for the injured spell sword, as he loses his footing and falls out of the stage.

The crowd gasps at seeing the man outside the area, the smoke clears from the area and the gasp continues, San is knocked out from the other side, groaning in pain as he grasps his chest. Somehow, as the blast is in full swing, Hyunjin sends the pure magic from his other hand into the blast and directly to San, the man unprepared for such a powerful counterattack, and flies off the stage. 

The smoke is cleared up and the roar announces the end of the match, standing in the rumble is Juyeon on his knee gripping his sword for support, panting heavily as his armor is scorched. The audience cheered for the winner, calling out for him.

Master Bang is in awe at the man, but clears his throat and stands from his seat. “Juyeon from TBZ kingdom, a paladin of frost and winner of the united 4th gen kingdom’s tournament, what is your wish!” Chan speaks out to Juyeon, who glances at San then at Hyunjin, smirking at the man who stares at him in confusion. “I wish for the great phoenix Hwang Hyunjin to be our pet,” Juyeon smirks at the horror that’s etched into the spellsword’s face. 

Chan looks furiously at Juyeon, his nose scrunching as his nostrils flared, the audience gasps at the revelation. “Ours?” The master questions. San gets up from his fallen position and goes to Juyeon, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The crowd cries out surprised at the two. Master Bang’s eye twitches but instead of shouting curses he sighs.

He looks apologetically at Hyunjin, mouthing a simple ‘im sorry’. Hyunjin shakes his head furiously. “As it is stated, I shall grant your wish, Hwang Hyunjin will be both of your pets,” Chan leaves the colosseum, the crowd crying out to their king to reverse the wish, but nothing can be done. A deal is a deal. 

The duo look at their new pet who looks at them in fear. All of the stress and emotions, including his injuries prove too much for the blonde-haired man to handle, he feels his sight fade, the last thing he sees is the smirks of his new masters.

When he comes to, he can't see a single thing. He feels the fabric wrapped tight. He feels a cuff on his wrist. The worst is he feels a breeze on his skin, one that wouldn’t be there if he was cloth. He lifts his hand and guides his palm across his abdomen, feeling the hot heat of bare skin. He shivers, fearful of the lack of clothing covering him, though he feels the itchy lacy fabric around his nethers.

He lifts his hand above and around to the back of his head, trying to find a knot. Instead of finding a metal clip with a hole. The fabric around his eyes locks, he tries to feel around the cuffs. His fingertips gliding across smooth rock and from what he can feel crystals. If he were to bet, it would be the rose lazuli, damn bastards cut off his magic.  
No wonder he can feel the magic around him, He feels suffocated, without his magic he is powerless. Sure his combat is impressive, but against two imposing opponents, it is useless. 

He pats beneath him, feeling silk and satin. The fabric is light and smooth. Pushing his hand down, he feels the soft bedding. No doubt an expensive bed. He wonders if Master Bang did this to make him cozy. No matter how much he wants to hate his former master, he can't. A wish was made, and it must be granted. He just didn’t expect them to want him.  
Sure, he felt the gazes on him, every time he stepped out of his chambers. He locked eyes with their lust filled ones. He notices the deepening voices when they address him, the lingering touches. But, to force him to be their pet. Working together to get him. They could’ve just asked.

Hyunjin wouldn’t agree to be their pet, he has more self-respect than that. But, he would’ve allowed them in his bed. Though preferably separately, he doubts he could handle both. Especially after that match in the arena. He underestimated them and got cocky. He didn't expect the sudden team-up.

Regardless, he would have spent a night or two with them. His bed is always open and available to all the knights in the palace. Hyunjin likes to think of himself as a gift for them, as a personal advisor, he should see the healthiness of their knights and the knights gladly accept. Though his bed was usually reserved for Master Bang and the 6 generals of their group.

Now he is stuck serving two that defeated him. He hears the distinct and familiar heavy footsteps, a soft pair following after. He hears the sound of a door sliding open and notices the two men entering the room. Even if blind and magicless he could sense the imposing aura the two men have. He shudders at the feeling, Lips tremble as he feels the heat around him. The door slides shut.

“Now little pet, no need to be scared, your masters are kind,” Sans voice husk as he leans into the blinded man’s ear. Juyeon silently sits behind the pair, wrapping his arms around the spellsword. Hyunjin gasps at the sudden heat around his bare skin. The paladin pulling him close. Embracing the smaller in his arms. “Dear pet, do beautiful just for us” He glides his hand down the man’s chest, a gasp leaves him. “Maybe not just for us, we heard the rumors'' He spats through clenched teeth as he pinches the nipple, inciting a yelp from Hyunjin.

“Is it true, pet, your bed is always open to the palace knights,” San grips his hair and pulls it back, the strands clenched tightly around his fist. The man groans out his neck bare. He shuts his mouth in a thin line, refusing to answer. He hears a chuckle and his nipples are pinched harshly, the hand on his hair unrelenting. 

“It is rude to ignore us, pet, you do well to be obedient,” A pair of lips kiss down his neck, another on the back of his shoulder. The first pair sucking on a soft expanse of skin on the crock of his neck. Hyunjin moans out. “Now, answer us, pet,” He hears it against his ear, the rough voice sending a shiver down his spine. 

The lack of sight makes everything around him overwhelming. He moans at a rather strong bite from San. “Of course, I allow all to come to my bed,” He grits out. A growl is heard from behind him, and he is picked up with ease. Thrown down against the soft bedding. He hears a snap and his arms are stretched up and above his head. He hears the buzz and when he turns he could see light shining through his blinds. 

He tries to move his arms, but is no use; they are locked in place. Leaving him open and vulnerable. Juyeon used some spell to keep him in place. If he were to guess, it was a light binding spell. He hears rustling and then a warm body on top of him. “Let’s have some fun, whore,” San spats out, gripping his cheek with one hand, leaning in close. 

He seals the slightly trembling lips below him in a searing kiss. Rough and harsh like the man above him. San moves his lips furiously, he licks the plumpness asking for an entrance, but the man refuses. San's other hand goes down to his chest and twists his untouched nipple, the man below crying out. San drives in, his tongue exploring the newly opened carven. 

Hyunjin feels it inside him, shoving closer to him. The tongue licking his own forcing him to dance with him. He licks the roof of his mouth causing a deep moan to force itself out. He could feel the smirk against his lips. The vanguard’s tongue dominates his own, freely exploring and forcing out more moans from the other.

The heat rising on top of Hyunjin, sensing the man is subconsciously releasing his magic. The fire and lighting that wraps the man coming out in waves as heat. He glides his hand from his cheek down to the other’s chest, leaving behind a trail of burning heat. The vanguard is using his flame to heat his hands, burning the man with heat but not scorching the skin. 

Hyunjin groans at the expanding burn on his skin. The skin reddened along the path. The smoldering heat leaves him panting, gasping for air. The hand reaches his other nipple, his two fingertips, San circles the buds and focuses on his core. Feeling the lighting within he sends shocks into the buds. Causing the spellsword to arch as he feels the electricity zap him over and over. His buds harden from the heat and zaps. 

He pants and moans from the heat and lighting rushing into his body. Without his magic he cannot flow it out, instead, he has to allow it to send shockwaves into his nerves. Reminding him of the volcanic man above him, torturing his nipples and torso with flame and shock.

Unknowing the blind boy, Juyeon was currently freezing his body. He slides off his satin shirt and pants, leaving him in his linen boxer. His bare skin is encased in frost and icicles begin to form outward. Once satisfied with the coldness he saunters over to the pair. Leaning in close to the right side of Hyunjin.

The man shivering from the sudden change on his right side. Juyeon sends a breeze from his lips onto the man's shoulder and collarbone, causing a thin sheet of frost to cover the area, the blonde shivering from it, feeling it burn on top of the reddened skin. Like someone is pushing needles into his skin.

Juyeon lifts his hand and encases his right nipple in between two fingertips, lighting pinching the nub. The frost slowly encasing it and the area around him. The frost liquifies on the crevice between his chest. Water streaming down to his tummy.

The frost expands around his right side, sending Hyunjin into a quivering mess. His left side was scorching in heat. And in the middle a series of burning from the contact of frost and flame. The soothing stream of water cleansing the burns. 

Hyunjins don't know how to react, the scolding heat causing him to sweat and squirm while the frigid ice causes him to shiver and freeze. His body locked in between two opposing feelings, and an inability to react. 

And down the middle, is a war zone, the water shooting him is in a state of being boiling or freezing now. The duo deciding to torture the man with even more sensations at once. Then suddenly, it stops. The aftermath is still there but the heat is gone and so is the cold. His body still shivers and squirms from the aftershock. His redden skin burning and the stream of water flowing.

“Now is time for the real fun,” He hears the husky voice from his left, and a heated hand sliding down to his lacy garments. The hand going beneath the fabric. “Oh, it seems you have wet yourself, pet,” San wraps the hand around the hardened shaft. Stroking it to fullness. Hyunjin moans from the sensation.  
The strokes are slow, feeling every inch of the shaft and coating it in the blazing heat. Hyunjin feels his arms loosen from their binds, but a hand encases his wrist and binds them together. He feels a cold metal wrap around his neck, a frigid coldness seeping into his nerves. His wrist lifted to the collar and bound to it. He flexes and squirms but it is no use, he is stuck with his wrist attached to his collar. 

Juyeon then goes to the lacy garment and pulls it down and off, throwing them away. Leaving the spellsword completely and utterly bare. Juyeon then glides his hand on the stream of water and lathers his fingers. Trailing a path down and around his hip and into the crevices between his cheeks. Rubbing the icy liquid in between, lather the skin in a chilly crisp. His fingers rub around the entrance, but don't try to go in. instead rubbing the outside. Hyunjin arches at that. Feeling the biting frost seep into his very core.

Juyeon gets up from the bed to rummage through a nearby drawer. Once he returns with a bottle in his hand, San looks at the bottle and smirks at the man. Juyeon uncaps it and spreads the oil evenly around his fingers, using the frost to cool the oil to a freezing temperature. 

Sans pours some oil into his hand and rubs his palms together, heating it to a scorching degree. He wraps his hand around Hyunjin’s cock, coating it with the heated oil, the spellsword moans out, arching into the hand. Each stroke is amplified by the heat. 

Juyeon probes against the entrance, feeling the trembling muscle as Hyunjin shudders at the freezing contact. The paladin breaches the muscles, Hyunjin grunts at the long finger inside of him, smearing the cold oil against his warm walls. The finger thrusts in and explores the depths within. Hyunjin gasps when he feels the coldness seep in deeper.

Juyeon adds another finger, breaching the entrance and stretching him as he scissors his way in. his hand going deeper now that he is stretching the man. With his other hand, he tweaks his nipple, the bud erect, and blossoms a deep red. San notices the twitching of Hyunjin’s cock and let’s go. The spellsword whimpers at the loss. Juyeon stops thrusting and rests his fingers, though they are still deep. He grabs his waist when he feels, the man grinding down on his fingers. Hyunjin whines, he felt something building up in his core, but was unable to release it.

“Please,” He begs.

“Please, what? Pet,” San roughly asks against his ear as he kisses down his jaw, occasionally sucking, loving the feeling of the trembling flesh as he sucks on a meaty part of his shoulder. “Please, fuck me, master!” Hyunjin cries out as he feels Juyeon add another finger. 

“Which master are you referring to?” Juyeon scissors his way deeper, making sure to thoroughly coat the man’s depths with frost. Hyunjin’s lips trembled as he couldn’t answer. The coldness inside of him and the heat on his skin making it difficult to think. “I- I want both masters to stuff me full with both, I- I W-want both of your cocks to fuck me, stretch me out, make me yours!” he stutters through trying hard to force the words out.

“But, pet, we do own you,” San chuckles. Gripping the collar and pulling him close. “But since you begged, I guess we should quench your thirst, needy slut,” Lightly smacking Hyunjin’s cheek. 

The spellsword moans loudly, shaking his vocal cords when he feels Juyeon curl his fingers. Grinding them directly onto his prostate. He moaned louder as he thrust harshly directly hitting it each time. San looks at him in hunger.

He whispers into Hyunjin’s ear as he sees his cock twitching violently. “Don’t cum, pet, whores aren't allowed to cum before their master,” San grips his jaw and makes the man look at him. 

Hyunjin looks at the serious glare and tries to will his orgasm but he doesn't know-how. His partners usually allow him to cum as many times as he wants. but, he must listen. He can't be dissatisfied with them. 

He looks at San and shakes his head silently begging him to help. The vanguard smirked evilly. “If you dare cum, we will leave you here alone, whore,” Leaving him to fix his problem. 

Hyunjin pants as he wills the orgasm away. Trying hard not to cum, but the insistent pressure on his prostrate proves difficult. He looks at Juyeon, sensing that he might help him. Locking eyes with the paladin. 

Shooting him with sad puppy eyes and begging him to help. Juyeon falters slightly, sighing before looking away, and harshly thrusts in. Hyunjin arching up away from the bed. Suddenly, before he could blow over. Juyeon rips his fingers away, causing him to cry out at the pain. 

Whining at the emptiness and the lack of release he decides to look at both of them, getting on his knees and glancing up at them. His eyes widen into those puppy eyes. Clasping his already tied hands in a praying motion. Knees spread.

“Please masters, fuck your pet, take me with both of your huge cocks, make me unable to move, unable to think, make me completely yours, I want to be yours,” Hyunjin begs lips trembling as the words tumble out. 

Juyeon gulps as he looks at San. The vanguard lifts a brow and glares back. swiftly making his way to Hyunjin and throwing him down on the bed. “Hey Ju, go behind him, we’ll take him at the same time,” Hyunjin's whole body shudders at the sudden announcement. “The whore asked for it,” San nonchalantly adds. 

Hyunjin feels the shame rush to his face in the form of bright redness, his cheeks heating up at the treatment San gives him. He feels trapped and conquered like his body isn't his own anymore, it belongs to his two masters. 

Juyeon climbs on the bed and crawls behind him, gripping his waist and pulling his back towards the paladin’s chest. He could feel Juyeon’s hard cock on his lower back and looked up to see San pulling down his boxers.

His cock bouncing up, large and imposing like the owner himself. Hyunjin gulps, unable to think. “Maybe we should stretch you a bit more, would the slut like that,” He asks, but instead of waiting for an answer, he throws the oil at Juyeon. “Fist him.”

Juyeon lathers his hand, this time not cooling his skin. He adds the first three fingers immediately, the fourth following right after. Hyunjin gasps and whimpers. His core building up again and quickly. 

San notices. “Nu-uh, whores aren't allowed to cum before their masters,” He grips the cock harshly, adding an immense heat on his palm. Hyunjin cries out at the sudden temperature rise. “Are you that dumb to forget, or can you only think of cock to remember,” Suddenly, Hyunjin feels something metallic wrap around the base of his cock and tightly squeeze it. For the third time, he is left unable to cum. 

Tears stream down his cheeks. “Awe is the little puppy crying, how pitiful, no worry your dirty stupid head, you’re going to be bred soon,” The harshness of the words, causing more tears to flow out of his eyes. 

Juyeon adds his thumb and plunges in. his whole hand up to his wrist inside of Hyunjin. The walls stretch around it. Juyeon can feel the movement within, the walls trying to make room for his fist. “I think that’s enough,” Juyeon pulls his hand away slowly. Hyunjin whimpers as every inch leave him. 

San strokes his cock with the oil. Lathering the entire thing. He grips the spellsword thighs and pushes it close to his chest. Folding his puppy in half. Looking into Hyunjin's eyes, he pushes in slowly. Letting him feel every single inch enter him. 

Hyunjin’s eyes roll back as he feels the thick cock plunge further in. going deeper than Juyeon's fist, San can feel the walls tighten around him, keeping his already hot cock warmer. After he’s settled he nods at Juyeon. 

The paladin wastes no time thrusting into the heat. Groaning when he enters in one thrust. Hyunjin arches at the power behind it. San grunting at the tight fit. 

The vanguard and paladin lock eyes knowing exactly what the other is thinking. Juyeon focuses on making his cock cold, sending his frost towards it. San quickly heated up his. 

Hyunjin moans out at that, both men torture him, making him feel the frigid chill and burning heat seep into the walls. He clenched down causing the duo to grunt at the pressure.

San retreats his cock, letting only the tip inside. And in one powerful thrust, he pushes Hyunjin further onto Juyeon. The paladin thrust the same way right after.

They follow a rhythm, alternating the speed and power between them. The difference in temperatures heightens at the diverse thrusts. 

Much like their fighting styles, they are similar in bed. San wild and reckless, thrusting in and out with fast and hard movements. Juyeon is more precise, making sure his tip hits Hyunjin’s prostate, thrusting upwards when San retreats. 

The temperature of their cocks is more apparent as their pre-cum is either hot or cold between them. Hyunjin can’t help but notice it as he is bent in half. Two cocks up his ass, plowing him to oblivion. 

His own cock was trapped and unable to cum, his core building up. “ Please master, let puppy cum,” He pleads, moaning out both their names. 

San looks at the man and smirks, silencing his pleads with a kiss. Devouring the spellswords lips. Juyeon feels left out and stretches his neck to kiss Hyunjin on the side of his lips. 

Hyunjin tweaks his head towards Juyeon to make it easier for him, and San continues to devour unrelentingly. The messy three-way kiss is a dance of its own. The three tongues try to keep contact at all times, as both San and Juyeon thrust theirs inside of the man’s moist cavern. 

Hyunjin is overwhelmed. The diverse thrust keeping him empty-headed. As the hands gripping his thighs clench, claw marks breaking the skin. The slimy tongues in his mouth kept him from pleading, begging for release. 

He can feel the twitch in both of their cocks, knowing that they are close. San moves away from the kiss and motions Juyeon to do the same. Hyunjin whines at the loss. 

The vanguard nods at the paladin. Juyeon grabs the key around his neck and unlocks the blindfold from Hyunjin’s eyes. San breaking the seal on the ring around the spellswords cock. Both of them unlocking the light binds tying him up. 

“You can come when you need to, Jinnie,” San whispers in his ear, the tone soft and vast difference from his tone prior. The thrusts quicken. More erratic. 

Hyunjin can feel it. They thrust in harmony, directing hitting his prostate. The coldness of Juyeon and the heat of San mixing, in a lukewarm sensation. His walls expand to allow the feeling to grow. 

San and Juyeon can feel it too. The walls pulsing around them as they thrust, how their magic mix as they pound the man in between them. 

The cocks plunge deeper and deeper, stretching him to the max. Hyunjin felt every inch in his core. Building and building until. He screams. “ Master Juyeon, San!”

Painting his stomach in white. Clenching tightly around the two, forcing them to stop and trapping them in his heat. They groan as they paint the walls white. 

They pant, San falling on top of Hyunjin’s chest, his grip on his thighs gone and spread out to make room for the vanguard. the spellsword leans on Juyeon since he is far too tired 

The paladin laughs as he pulls out first to clean them all up. Hyunjin pets sans dark locks hearing him snooze softly on his chest, smiling down at him. He hugs him like a teddy bear.

Juyeon comes with damp rags, cleaning up the two. Pulling San’s cock from Hyunjin’s hole, both groaning. The paladin smirks as he conjures an object and shoves it into the gaping hole.

Hyunjin squeals and squirms at the sudden cold entering him. “ What did you shove in me!”

“An ice cock,” Juyeon answers, continuing to clean the two and jumping into bed right beside Hyunjin. Wrapping the man by his side. Pull him to his chest. 

San grumbles, tucking his head further into Hyunjin lightly sucking on the nipple that still has the flame remnants. Juyeon smiles. “You’re ours now Hyunjin,” He says in a husky tone against his temples. 

Hyunjin smiles at the paladin. “ Of course I am a Master!” Tucking his head into Juyeon’s chest, tightening his embrace on San, smiling at the two against him. Maybe being their pet wouldn’t be so bad. The trio sleeps blissfully in each other's arms, a loving embrace.


	2. Author’s wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a questionnaire for my lovely readers!

Hey y’all!  
How are my lovely readers doing?  
I hope y’all having an awesome start to the year, even though it started with a bang! 

Now I want to ask for y’all’s opinion! 

I may do a story based on this one shot, but I would like to ask y’all what you want and desire for this. 

Firstly, I’m unsure of making a continuation, it is plausible. In case of an continuation would y’all like it to be more smut oriented or story driven. 

Secondly, would you rather I have it posted as additional chapters to this one shot or make a whole new book? 

If you do want a new book, would you prefer: a different story, with the same characters or a sequel book. 

If it is a new story, I could make a detailed character chart or you could find out about their characters throughout the story. 

This is a lot and I do have a lot more I want to ask. Though, I think that covers the important bits. 

I want this book to be spectacular if y’all desire me to make one, since this is a gift for y’all and a challenge for me! 

Please comment what you desire for this 2021 challenge gift!


End file.
